


出站记

by uptocloud



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, It's your heart that matters, M/M, Mild Discussions on Law and Policy, Romance, Subway Station Drama, subtle nontoxic manipulation, they are made for each other in a compulsive way
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptocloud/pseuds/uptocloud
Summary: 大都会市MTA最近加强了对逃票的监管，有的站甚至能分配到两个全副武装的警察。没人觉得这是个好主意——但是对我们的主角来说，结果倒不算差。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	出站记

**Author's Note:**

> 我无意为文中任何行为或任何职业辩护。  
摩尔视角，很多评价来自于他本人以及他所处的境地。
> 
> 只是一个都市上班族小角色恋爱剧，没有任何阴谋。

摩尔满腔怒火。

不为别的，就因为眼前这个男人，已经第三次，当着他的面，帮人逃票了。

连续三天！这个胡子头发打理得整整齐齐的男人，套着羊毛大衣，每天准时走出同一个地铁口，一看就是在附近有正经工作的。

居然，每次都厚颜无耻地走安全通道单向门！只是出门倒算了，但推开门就会放进来一堆逃票的人，——还是当着他的面。闸机就在旁边，结果一个个都趁机挤进了安全门，一群蛀虫！

这个男人绝对是故意的，推开门后不仅会跟那群没钱没工作的蛀虫（或者有钱也不买票的蠢朋克）说不用谢，还要再扬起那头橘毛冲着通道对面的摩尔微笑。

这年头警察越来越不好当了。

摩尔被分配到广场站负责安保警戒工作的时候心都死了。他不喜欢大都会，更不喜欢大都会的地铁，——没有人喜欢。何况是都心区中城，又名，与老鼠同行。

哪怕一站之外的火车站也好点啊，至少可以骗自己真的是为了国家安全。广场？这里只有亚洲游客和时装店店主，或者黑五抢购的人群。想到即将到来的黑色星期五和头顶上方的罗纳德百货，摩尔就又是一阵窒息。

所以到底是哪个议员提的法案说，既然到处都是枪击案不如我们多派点警力在地铁站严查逃票吧！反正民众抗议的时候又不是议员大人们上前维持秩序。

摩尔调整了下腰间的武装带，决定还是履行职责。黑色的皮靴不耐烦地点在肮脏的地砖上。

“你，过来。”

那个男人歪头，无辜地指了指自己。摩尔示意他靠近，手以标准动作勾在配枪上。男人脸上显出不安的神色，一缕头发松脱开来，荡在脸侧。这时候知道怕了？摩尔忍不住在心里勾起嘴角。男人大约三十多岁模样，面相温和还挺好看。此时他拽紧了自己的牛皮包，正一步一步挪过来。

反正迟到的不是我。摩尔耸耸肩，又朝他招了招手，斜靠到通道墙边。

“警官先生……” 那个男人期期艾艾地开口，嗓音不错。他停在两步远的距离，可以清楚地看见一颗泪痣生动地点缀在脸颊上。男人垂着头，只是抬眼望过来，睫毛扑闪。

他不安地把那缕头发抹到后面，正要再说点什么，摩尔一抬手制止了他。

倒是没有必要过于严苛。只是普通大都会市民而已。

摩尔只是指指安全门，两指在自己眼前比划了一下。

“谢谢你警官，再见警官，祝你愉快。” 男人瞬间接住暗示，松了口气。仿佛阳光透出乌云的缝隙，绽出灿烂的笑容。那双蓝绿色的眼睛顿时弯成了月牙。

摩尔维持着面上的冷静，挥挥手示意他赶紧去上班，下不为例。

男人轻快地转身，衣摆在空中旋出一道弧度。看着他踏着红色高筒皮靴，在地下通道里一路哒哒地走远，摩尔露出了个不易察觉的微笑，心情不自觉地明朗了一些。去买咖啡回来的萨瓦奇被搭档诡异的表情吓得一哆嗦。

去他妈的下不为例。

第二天摩尔就眼睁睁地看着一身米色的熟悉人影直冲安全门而来，踩着那双红皮靴，腰胯随着步伐轻轻扭动。警官先生差点捏爆手里的Dunkin’ 咖啡杯，亮橙色的包装仿佛那人的脑袋。

果然，那个男人毫不犹豫地推开了安全门。摩尔后槽牙咬得咯咯响，大拇指扣进武装带就要上前堵人。“兄弟。” 萨瓦奇捏住了他的肩膀。他高大得像个巨人的搭档用下巴示意。

一个坐着轮椅的老太太艰难地向安全门划去。那个男人微笑地替她撑住了门。

火气憋在胸口不上不下，摩尔大步上前，萨瓦奇拉都拉不住。他上前一把扶住了老太太的轮椅，把她推进了门。路过那男人时，摩尔恶狠狠地对上他探询的目光。男人挑高了眉头，轻笑出声。

当然老太太是没有买票的。

摩尔翻了个白眼把咖啡杯捏扁，扔进垃圾桶。男人的小表情在他脑海中不断重播，挥之不去。但今晚是周五夜，光是对付醉汉已经足够把他累得直接瘫倒在床。摩尔在一河之隔外的公寓单间空空荡荡，倒是叫人一夜无梦。

到下周二终于他才又轮回了广场出口的岗。摩尔被前一趟夜班折腾得神志不清，都快忘记了那个男人的存在。其实，昨夜清查公共场所非法滞留的流浪汉也不是什么好差事。一想到庇护所拥挤脏乱的环境，摩尔忍不住地撇嘴。也许自己无意中招惹了什么人，导致分到的净是吃力不讨好的工作？他揉了下眼睛，为了维持形象，还是戴上了墨镜。

这时一杯热气腾腾的咖啡递到了他鼻子底下，不是惯常的连锁品牌。浓郁的香味顿时驱走了睡意。

“Dunkin’的咖啡毕竟还是太甜，”一个英式腔调的男声响起，“对身体不好。” 是那个男人。

摩尔猛地抬眼，透过镜片看到男人的微笑。隔了一层遮挡，模模糊糊的，竟然有了几分抓心挠肝的不甘。摩尔局促地把墨镜推过头顶，只想看个真切。男人今天系了条灰色的围巾，在寒潮天气中显得暖和而自在。

深绿色的咖啡杯被一把塞进他的手中，热度透过制式手套传达到掌心。摩尔突然感到一阵不知所措，有什么需要解释，有什么需要问清。他打量了男人片刻，开口却是最无关紧要的：“我只喝无糖的。”

男人笑得露出洁白整齐的牙齿：“噢，真不巧，我冒昧地猜中了。” 眼纹簇起，他的周遭渲染出了一层绒绒的金色，“不然也保持不了你这样的身材。” 

一阵眩晕感击中了摩尔。

无辜的萨瓦奇刚刚返回岗位，手中属于摩尔的那杯咖啡就被男人毫不见外地接过。他短短的胡子蹭在杯盖上遮住了嘴唇，视线越过杯沿，和摩尔的对上，眼底里光芒闪烁。

男人调整了下牛皮包的肩带，“真的不甜。” 小幅度地动了动手指，算是道别。

摩尔又一次目送他远去，并警告性地伸出食指，掐断了萨瓦奇即将脱口而出的评论。

“只是想说他昨天也路过了而已。” 萨瓦奇摊手。

周三是个特别的日子，可不仅是驼峰日。摩尔今天知道了那个男人的名字。

欧比旺·克诺比。

意外嬉皮的名字，对他这样的绅士而言。然而摩尔在心中默默划掉了“绅士”二字，盯着手中的名片皱紧了眉头。这样知道对方名字可完全不在他的想象中，倒不是说他认真地想象过。毕竟一个执勤中的警察上前问普通市民的名字可不是什么好兆头。好吧，去他的普通市民。得亏之前还以为他有正经工作呢。

公共辩护律师，兼某非营利组织办公室主管？他应该知道的，帮人逃票只是这人工作内容中最简单的部分。

“所以，如果您还有什么问题，期待能在法庭上给您一个满意的回复。” 欧比旺·克诺比拍拍刚刚被他从摩尔手中扯回来的脏辫男人，“我和我的客户就先走了。你叫什么？” 看不出来他力气还不小。那个男人满脸的狡黠，自然地揽住刚刚救他于手铐之中的律师，“杭多！我的朋友，乐意为您效劳！” 大舌弹得几乎可以发动机车。

摩尔在墨镜后翻足了白眼。他对移民没意见，他自己也是移民后裔，但是一个违反法律的移民只属于“需要逮捕”的范畴。

这个杭多绝对胆大包天，刚刚他双手一撑翻越轧机的动作熟练得可怕。可惜观察力为零，刚刚落地就被摩尔揪住衣领扔到了墙上。腰间的对讲机同时响起，紧急播报了一起车厢内的抢劫，疑犯为瘦削的深肤色男子。

凭着警察的直觉，摩尔敢肯定那就是杭多。他猛地从背后按住嫌疑人，老搭档萨瓦奇熟练地上前搜身。

杭多被按得吱哇乱叫，以最大分贝喊着我啥也没干你们警察没权力这么做。摩尔一边从后腰上解下手铐一边警告他后果自负。好不容易站了这么多天岗，终于遇到一个可以处理的。然而，萨瓦奇两手空空直起身来。

这下可不妙。摩尔脑子里马上想到无数条转移赃物的手段。可是他们现在毫无证据，人却已经被按在了墙边。就在愣神之际，一个人突然靠近，把杭多从他手下拽了出来。杭多拼尽全力又发出一声尖叫。

胆子可都不小的。摩尔气得鼓起了胸膛，半天才把放在配枪上的手挪开。从他的位置可以看到杭多正赖在克诺比身上，一只手可疑地探向男人的后腰。一股无名怒火直窜心头，比之前来得都要猛烈。在理智运转之前，他的身体已经开始行动。

而这时，一个流浪汉往杭多手里塞去一个小挎包。

“站住！” 摩尔终于得以大吼出声。而启动稍慢的萨瓦奇也赶忙上前。

追逐戏最终以闹剧收场。由于萨瓦奇在跑动中撞倒了一名女士，吸引来不少围观群众拍照，加上克诺比从中作梗，竟然让杭多钻进人群跑掉了。更可恶的是，克诺比竟然冷笑一声，也消失在了街角。

摩尔一瞬间有辞职的冲动。这一切的一切，真是叫人受够了！

周四摩尔请假了，理由是感冒。除了定时的举铁，剩下时间他都在床上。这么多年他一个大男人一直在用单人床，现实也从来没有给他理由换张大点的。现在甚至还觉得有些太过空旷。

周五摩尔也请假了，理由换了个，暖气年检走不开。这是他入职以来第一次休年假。电视里的访谈节目千篇一律的各种主持人压着嗓子学着现任总统讲话。摩尔关了电视，盯着黑屏里自己的倒影，意识到此前糟糕千倍的情况下自己也没逃避过。

我不值得这杯。可是他却回到了广场附近。晚上的酒吧人头攒动，摩尔苦笑着接过玻璃杯，闪身避开左右拥挤的人群。有什么周一再说，也许申请调动会是个好主意。

“我找了你好久。” 克诺比的声音幻觉一般在耳边响起。奇怪，他居然已经能分辨出这个陌生人的嗓音。

欧比旺·克诺比和他近得令人不适的距离。看着欧比旺在他旁边自顾自坐下，摩尔哼了一声，扭回头去观察桌面的纹理，假装没有注意到男人闪亮的头发和敞开的衣领。

“道歉的话就免了吧。你反正都造成伤害了。” 摩尔这话说得仿佛是在生闷气。自己哽了下，只得喝下一大口酒转移注意。

“道歉？” 欧比旺的眉头高高挑起，一副受到侮辱的表情，好像听到的是反对堕胎宣言，“哦不，我不觉得我有任何需要……” “那你他妈为什么要跟着我！” 摩尔爆发了，一把揪住他的领子，生硬地打断了律师的话。他的态度好像回到了那个该死的周三，油滑的见缝就钻的该死的律师。欧比旺连忙举手：“噢，我只是想见见你。”

摩尔眯起了眼睛，打量着男人近在咫尺的脸。他觉得受到了背叛，而这个男人却可以自由在工作和私人生活中切换，不受影响。羞辱和愤怒的火焰混合着酒液，在腹中越燃越旺。他的呼吸喷在男人脸上，欧比旺在聚光灯下白金色的睫毛因此而微微颤抖。

欧比旺慢慢地放下了胳膊，柔软的嗓音几乎要淹没在嘈杂的背景音中：“这是我第一次听到你好好说话，警官先生。” 他微微扬起头，那颗泪痣随着笑意而轻抬，“有人说过吗？你的声音真是性感得要死。” 粉色的舌尖探出嘴唇，沿着形状优美的唇线滑过。

摩尔的手上移，捏住了他的下巴。男人的脸扬起，完全映照在灯光之下，“我看有人需要学学什么叫尊重。” 周围的声音已经变得微不足道。他不自觉地压低了嗓门，让声音带着胸腔震动传出，每个音节带着喉咙深处的气音。手的力道在纤细的脖颈上渐渐收紧。

“请教教我吧，警官先生。” 欧比旺咬住下唇微笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 老王就是欠（）但帮人逃票是发自真心，单纯帮人逃票。  
馍很无辜。  
另外，那傻逼法案是杜库议员提的。


End file.
